nicktoons_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Announcer Jokes (Next/We'll Be Back/We're Back)
AVATAR: Up Next: "It's a good thing you're here. You look so sad when you missed that Avatar episode. Now you don't have to go through that again. Avatar is next, on Nicktoons Network." We'll Be Back 2.0: "Aang will be back to bring balance to the world, right after he brings balance to his stomach." We're Back 2.0: "Now back to Avatar: The Last Airbender! This guy breaks a lot of wind. It's silent, but deadly. ANGRY BEAVERS: Up Next: "You look a little too happy right now. To stop that problem, we're gonna insert some anger into your life. Balance is good. The Angry Beavers are up next, on Nicktoons Network." We'll Be Back: "The Angry Beavers are taking a break. We dare you to stick around and see if they actually come back." We're Back: "And now back to the Angry Beavers! Also known as The Not-So-Happy Aquatic Rodent Brothers." AS TOLD BY GINGER: Up Next: "Ginger has red hair. We defy you to find someone named Ginger who doesn't. As Told by Ginger: Next on Nicktoons Network." We'll Be Back 2.0: "We gotta go! Ginger lost her diary, and she can't remember what happens next." We're Back 2.0: "Like redheads named Ginger? Then you'll love what you're about to see. Ginger is back!" CATDOG: Up Next: "We know you're a cat person and a dog person, that why we switch them together to make CatDog. A man was that a messy process that you don't want to know. CatDog is next, on Nicktoons Network." We'll Be Back: "Get ready to take a short break from CatDog. Startiiiiiiiiiiiiiing.... Now!." We're Back: "CatDog will be back on your TV so fast, it'll make your head spin. Or maybe it'll just shake a little." CATSCRATCH: Up Next: "Catscratch is up next on Nicktoons Network. Let's see if these cats can claw their way out of trouble." We'll Be Back 2.0: "Catscratch left. There was an escape at the dog pound, and there were some safety concerns." We're Back 2.0: "You might need some bandages for all the cat scratches you're about to get. They're vicious." CHALKZONE: Up Next: "Rudy Tabootie has a magic piece of chalk that lets his drawings come to life. We guess it only works on a chalk board, or he would've drawn himself some more teeth. Chalkzone: Next on Nicktoons Network." We'll Be Back 2.0: "We are out of here! The chalk's have to start in the cloud or vision. We'll see you when the dust settled." We're Back 2.0: "The dust has finally settled, and Chalkzone is back in action!" CORNEIL AND BERNIE: Up Next: "Corneil and Bernie are the only dog and boy we know smart enough to communicate in English. That barking stuff must be German or something. Corneil and Bernie are up next! On Nicktoons Network." We'll Be Back: "CORNEIL AND BERNIE IS NOT OVER!!!! IT WILL BE RIGHT BACK!!! Was that too much? We get excited sometimes." FAIRLY ODDPARENTS: We'll Be Back 2.0: "Timmy wished we could go to a break. Let's just hope he remembers to wish us back." HEY ARNOLD: Up Next: 'If you say Hey Arnold loud enough, he may be able to hear you on the TV. Try it. Louder! Hey Arnold: Next on Nicktoons Network!" JIMMY NEUTRON: We're Back: "Jimmy's back, and try to contain yourself. Last time we got complains from your neighbour." KAPPA MIKEY: Up Next: "Here's what you know about Mikey Simon: He's an American actor starring in a Japanese TV show. Here's what you don't know: He actually preferes Chinese food. Kappa Mikey is next, on Nicktoons Network." KAPUT AND ZOSKY: We'll Be Back: "Kaput and Zosky will be back, and you'll still have that stain on your shirt. Made you look." MARTIN MYSTERY: We'll Be Back: "Martin Mystery is taking a break. The real mystery is where's he going." We're Back: "The mystery is solved, we've found Martin! He was playing with your neighbour's doll." MY LIFE AS A TEENAGE ROBOT: Up Next: "Did you know that this show was originally called My Life as a Teenage Cantaloupe? But after a few episodes, the smell was just too much. My Life as a Teenage Robot is next, on Nicktoons Network." RUGRATS: Up Next: "We don't know why they call the show Rugrats. We keep looking for carpet-inferred rodents with long tails. But all they keep giving us is crazy little kids. Weird. Rugrats is next on Nicktoons Network." THE REN AND STIMPY SHOW: We'll Be Back: "Ren and Stimpy will be right back. So don't even blink. You totally blinked! I just saw you!" ROCKET POWER: We'll Be Back: "The kids from Rocket Power will return. They have to, we have the keys to their house." We're Back: "The kids from Rocket Power are back, and are more powerful than ever. If that's even possible." ROCKO'S MODERN LIFE: We'll Be Back: "Rocko will be right back. He just realized he isn't wearing pants." We're Back: "Are you ready for more Rocko? You better be. Guess here he is!" SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS: Up Next: "Next time you wash the dishes, check to see if your sponge has square-pants. If he does, run screaming into the night, because now, you're officially crazy. SpongeBob SquarePants is up next, on Nicktoons Network." THE X'S: We'll Be Back 2.0: "All this X-citement is X-austing. We need to regroup. The X's will be right back." YAKKITY YAK: We'll Be Back: "Yakkity Yak will be right back! Yakkity Yak will be right back! C'mon, sing it with us." INVADER ZIM: We'll Be Back: "Zim will be right back. He'll know if you leave. He's watching you through the TV. It's an alien thing."